


His Little Slut

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, Slut!Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows that Dean doesn’t have a clue what Sammy gets up to when he’s not around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John knows that Dean doesn’t have a clue what Sammy gets up to when he’s not around. John doesn’t know how Dean would react if he knew the truth about Sammy, about the things, the people Sammy does when he is left alone. John isn’t quite sure when it all began, but he knows one thing for certain, not long after Sammy hit puberty he turned into a complete and utter slut. John has heard the whispers, the rumors talking about Sammy. Talking about how Sammy will put out for pretty much any guy who shows the slightest bit of interest in him.  
John doesn’t know how to confront his youngest, doesn’t know how to stop him from doing what he does. He’s tried, tried to keep Sammy away from strangers, which ended up with Sammy running away. Dean had taken it as a personal offense, thinking that he failed John, but John never held it against Dean, it was all Sammy.  
Sammy had slept with most of the hunters John knew, which was part of the reason John tended not to work with others, he didn’t want them touching his boy. John remembers coming home early from a hunt, Dean was off at work at the time, and catching Sammy with the entire high school football team. Sammy never knew that John had seen him, begging them for more, acting like a dirty little slut.  
Everyone thinks that Dean is the player, that Dean is the one sleeping his way across the country when in all reality it is Sammy. Sweet, innocent looking Sammy who takes everything with that sweet little smile and asks for more.  
John doesn’t know what Mary would say if she was still alive, he barely knows how to deal with Sammy himself. At times he feels like he failed as a father, Dean is the good little soldier and Sammy is a whore. 

\---

Dad was gone once again, this time for over a month. Dean had gotten a job at the local grocery store, it wasn’t the best of jobs, but it brought in some money. Dean hadn’t even been supposed to work that day but one of his co-workers had called in sick so Dean picked up the hours, heading to work after dropping Sammy off after school. He walked towards the house, tired after the day he had had, but the next day was Saturday and he didn’t have school or work so Dean planned on relaxing.  
He was a bit confused by the amount of cars parked outside his house, but he knew Sammy had a lot of friends. Most of them were around Dean’s age, which tended to bother Dean a little bit. While it was fine for him to hang out with Sammy, he was starting to have a problem with high school seniors hanging out with his 13 year old baby brother. He didn’t understand what they could find so fascinating about Sammy, and yet everywhere they went, Sammy seemed to have a fanclub.  
He walked into the house to the sounds of moaning. Dean could smell cigarette smoke and booze and pot, and the thing that troubled him the most, sex, a lot of sex. Clothes were scattered all over the living room floor, and the moaning was coming from the kitchen. He made his way slowly towards the entryway, hand hovering over the blade he kept hidden on him at all times. What he saw shocked him, making him see red.  
Sammy was flat on his back on the kitchen table, legs being held wide open as he was fucked hard and fast by a guy Dean didn’t know. Another guy was kneeling over Sammy, fucking Dean’s baby brother’s mouth, yanking on his hair. Two others were thrusting into Sammy’s hands, and yet a couple others were slowly stroking themselves over Sammy’s chest. Sam was covered with cum and sweat, as if he had been doing this for quite a while already.  
Dean growled out, “Get the fuck away from Sammy and get out of here before I kill you. NOW!”  
The boys, no men, Dean thought he recognized them from photos at his school as a group who had graduated the year prior, jumped away nervously, scrabbling to get dressed and leave. Sammy was watching Dean with terrified eyes, trying to figure out how to explain his actions.  
Dean couldn’t look at Sammy, looking anywhere but at his brother’s face. Sammy looked heartbroken, as if Dean had just broken his favorite toy. “Get dressed, air this place out, and clean up in here. I want this done by the time I get back. You have a half hour. Then you and I are going to have a long talk.”  
Dean stormed out of the house, leaning against the Impala, trying to get the images out of his head. What he had seen, did Sammy do this often? It would explain quite a lot. Dean felt sick, not because of what he had seen, but at himself. He felt jealous, jealous of the men who were using his brother, wanting to be them, wishing that he would have been the one doing those things to Sammy.  
“What am I gonna do?” Dean said, looking to the heavens, not actually believing that he would get a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean drove around the block a few times, trying to clear his head. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about Sammy in a sexual manner for months now, but Dean had buried the thoughts, buried the urges. He hadn’t wanted to corrupt Sammy, to take away his innocence, but obviously Sammy had lost that some time ago. Dean was angry, at himself for not seeing what Sammy was doing, at his father for not preventing Sammy from doing what he did, at every single person who had ever touched Sammy.  
Dean knew he shouldn’t want to touch Sammy, shouldn’t want to bend him over every available surface and slam into him again and again. Sammy had been the star of most of Dean’s jack off fantasies lately, and Dean had been disgusted with himself, hating himself for wanting his little brother. It was wrong, and not just because they were brothers, Sammy was just so young.   
He pulled back into the driveway, getting out of the car and leaning against it. Dean ran a hand over his face, sighing before going inside to talk with Sammy. He found his brother sitting on the couch. Sammy was staring at his feet, not making eye contact with Dean, even though Dean knew Sammy knew he was back.  
“We need to talk, Sammy. What I walked in on... this wasn’t the first time you pulled a stunt like that was it?”  
Sammy shook his head, still refusing to look at Dean.  
“Dammit, Sammy, look at me. I need you to talk to me, Baby Boy, need you to look at me.”  
“Dean, please, don’t make me,” Sammy said, his voice barely a whisper.   
Dean could tell Sammy had been crying, and he hated to see that. He walked across the room, crouching in front of Sammy. He looked his brother straight in the eyes, wishing he could take away the pain that he saw radiating off of Sammy. “Sammy, don’t cry. I hate it when you cry. Let me help you. You’re my brother and I love you, would do anything to make things right.”  
Sammy let out a shaky breath, swallowing hard. “Dean, you can’t help me. There is nothing you can do to fix me. I can’t help myself. I just... god... I need it all the time. You don’t understand, Dean. There are things that you can’t do for me,” ‘no matter how much I want you to,’ those words were whispered so low that Dean barely heard them.  
Had he been farther away from Sammy he wouldn’t have heard the words, wouldn’t have heard the desperate want in Sammy’s voice. It was almost enough to make Dean lose what little control he had and shove Sammy back against the couch and take him. Dean reached up, gently brushing his fingers along Sammy’s cheek, “Tell me what you need, Sammy. Please, I hate seeing you so sad. I want to help you, let me help you.”  
Sammy bit his lip, closing his eyes as he leaned into Dean’s touch. He wanted more, wanted something he knew he shouldn’t want, shouldn’t have. “You can’t. Dean, I wish things were different, that this was something you could fix but it isn’t. You can’t give me what I need,” he opened his eyes, looking at Dean through his bangs, trying to hide the want and desire. He wanted Dean so much, wanted to feel Dean on him, in him.   
Dean saw what Sammy was hiding, and it broke his heart. Sammy needed him, wanted Dean to do things to him that those others had. And yet, Sammy refused to ask Dean, refused to give into his desires. Dean knew that if anything was to happen he would have to be the one to start things, that Sammy would rather whore himself out than ask Dean because he believed that Dean would refuse him. Dean couldn’t refuse Sammy anything, it had always been that way. Nodding once to himself, Dean leaned forward, closing the distance between himself and Sammy.   
The second their lips touched Dean felt if he was on fire. His hands seemed to move as if of their own will, shoving Sammy back against the couch, pulling at his clothes. Dean could feel Sammy wrap his arms around his neck, and heard the little moan that Sammy made when Dean rested against his body. Sammy felt so good under him, arching up against his body, their cocks grinding against each other through layers of denim and cotton. Dean had never been as turned on by anyone due to a simple kiss.  
He pulled back, resting his head on Sammy’s forehead, “Sammy, I want this. Want you. Don’t think that I’m doing this out of guilt. You have no clue what you do to me, Baby Boy. Want you so bad,” to reiterate his words Dean ground down against Sammy, roughly shoving his hard cock against Sammy.  
“Dean, please,” Sammy said, his voice broken and rough.  
Dean growled, kissing Sammy hard before saying, “Mine.” The word was dripping with possessiveness and lust. He stood, pulling Sammy to his feet. Grabbing Sammy by the wrist he stormed to the bathroom. “Get cleaned up, I don’t want to smell anyone on you but me ever again. You belong to me, Sammy. Gonna make sure you don’t want anyone but me ever again.”  
Sammy moaned at Dean’s words, quickly undressing before turning to turn on the shower. He was hard, so very hard for Dean, and was willing to do whatever Dean told him to do, as long as it made Dean happy.


End file.
